


when the sun goes down, the beast comes out

by starkilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Drinking, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Roleplay, S8 does not exist, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, bc keith drunk, light comedy, love that tag, red riding hood undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: Keith pulls the black stockings up over his knees, eyeing himself in the mirror. “Are you sure we won’t get fired for this?” His voice is skeptical as he eyes Shiro across the room, who is fitting a furry ear headband over his head. “We won’t, we look too good.” He flashes a confident smile, and Keith can’t help snorting at him. When he looks back at his reflection, he straightens up. Red cloak, short shorts, stockings. He feels ridiculous, but he also feels a pang of confidence low in his chest. But he mostly feels ridiculous.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177
Collections: Haunted VLD Exchange 2019





	when the sun goes down, the beast comes out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahokoyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/gifts).

> i picked up a super last minute pinch hit for the haunted vld exchange to see what i can do since i didn't get the opportunity to join when it started. this is for ao3 user mahokoyuki!
> 
> i did some light editing on it but was mostly focused on getting it out.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Since the end of the great war, each year the Garrison holds a few choice events to take the stress of work off of its soldiers. These events range from actual holiday dinners to gatherings, but the Halloween event is famous for being an all out party. Drinks, costumes, loud music - everything. It’s become the favorite of the year, with all of the members looking forward to a night of not being judged by the sheer amount of alcohol they intake in one night, and of course dressing up.

The Paladins are no strangers to this party. They usually are the ones that help run it, and they’re more brave about it in terms of dressing up. Their costumes usually garner the most attention, and this year all eyes are on Shiro and Keith. Only recently they’ve emerged officially as a couple, after years of tireless pining and being gently guided into it by their allies. Allura still swears she was moments away from screaming at them both.

Keith pulls the black stockings up over his knees, eyeing himself in the mirror. “Are you sure we won’t get fired for this?” His voice is skeptical as he eyes Shiro across the room, who is fitting a furry ear headband over his head. “We won’t, we look too good.” He flashes a confident smile, and Keith can’t help snorting at him. When he looks back at his reflection, he straightens up. Red cloak, short shorts, stockings. He feels ridiculous, but he also feels a pang of confidence low in his chest. But he mostly feels ridiculous.

They’re going as Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. This is mostly Matt’s idea, offered with a childish smirk and wink. Keith isn’t dumb, he knows this is an awfully sexual concept and they shouldn’t even be considering doing it. But he really can’t help giving in, especially with the way Shiro’s biceps are outlined by the skin tight shirt he’s wearing. Something’s alluring by the piercing yellow contacts, the drawn on whiskers, the stick on fangs.

If there’s an alternate universe where Red Riding Hood is seduced by the Wolf, he supports it and sees the appeal. This man can blink once and he’d be on his knees within the next breath. Keith shakes himself of the thought and approaches, leaning his cheek on Shiro’s shoulder. “Are you ready yet?”

Shiro swats Keith from behind playfully, then laces their fingers together. “Yup. Let’s go.”

It’s no surprise that they’re the talk of the night when they get to the party. Even though other couples are dressed up together, Keith and Shiro’s reputation brings them the majority of the attention. Keith takes to mostly hiding behind Shiro’s arm, keeping his eyes averted when yet another engineer approaches to tell them that they’re ‘couple goals’. If Keith had food in his stomach, he’d vomit. Really the only thing he wants there is alcohol.

But once drinks are served, all other thoughts are gone. As soon as the booze hits, he’ll have nothing to worry about. He just needs some liquid courage. Shiro doesn’t even question him as he slithers away briefly to swipe a mixed drink away from the serving table. He downs it, then grabs another shortly after. Half of it’s gone before he even gets back to Shiro.

Keith knows it’s poor judgement  _ and _ responsibility to chase getting drunk, but he can’t stop himself. He doesn’t want to stop himself. And when a familiar warmth blankets over his body and he finds himself caring a little less and moving with more comfortable fluidity, he’s satisfied. Logically speaking, he should stop there, but the wine rolls out and he is one of the first to grab a glass.

Shiro can’t scold him because Shiro’s guilty of the same behavior, except to a lesser degree. Shiro’s a lightweight, and since he naturally gravitates around Keith like an asteroid falling into a strong planet’s orbit, he drinks as well. But one mixed drink is more than enough, and even though he isn’t messy it’s clear he’s had plenty. They’re hanging off of each other when the electronic music hits.

The rhythm thrums through them in steady beats, sending soft vibrations across their skin. They find their own little corner on the dancefloor, bodies slotted together and Keith wastes no time brushing his lips across Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s hands slither around his waist, holding him close. 

“Kind of over this,” Keith slurs into Shiro’s collarbone with a quiet sigh. “Want bedroom.” 

Only Shiro knows how Keith is when he’s drunk, and when he’s drunk he’s clingy. Needy, maybe, but that’s for lack of a better word. He grasps him tight, placing a kiss on the top of his head. “No more people?”

Keith has had enough of socializing for one night, and nods. They slip away carefully, quietly. It’s late enough now that they won’t be missed. Some of the other Paladins have already made their leave, so there’s nothing missing if they join in departure. It’s a battle of holding each other up and swaying their whole way back to Shiro’s quarters, and the moment the door closes behind them Keith is climbing his boyfriend like a tree.

“Whoa there, baby,” Shiro steadies him, coaxing them back towards the bed. “Patience pays. Be a good Red and you’ll get what you want.” 

“What if I don’t want to be good, huh?” Keith counters, breathing out as his back hits the bed. 

Shiro’s brow quirks up and he grins, toothy and predatory. “Feeling naughty, are we?” He crowds over Keith, leaning down and pressing their lips together. He leaves nips in the wake, catching his teeth on Keith’s bottom lip who whines quietly at the sting. 

The booty shorts leave little to the imagination, Keith knows it’s probably obvious he’s turned on by the way his erection presses against the spandex. He lets his legs fall open a little, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Shiro’s jeans. “Come on. Off.”

Shiro fumbles with his pants and unbuttons them, pushing them down just enough to free his flushed cock, slowly swelling to full hardness. Keith leans up on an elbow and reaches between them, giving him a few generous pumps. Shiro’s hips stutter and he breathes in through his nose; he doesn’t even catch Keith’s lips forming a loopy smirk.

“My, what a huge cock you have,” Keith says shamelessly, like it’s nothing.

Shiro pauses, stares down at Keith with wide eyes while he registers what just came from his mouth. Then his shoulders are shaking, and he’s laughing so hard he can’t think straight. Keith’s giggling too, which means he knows the comment would garner this kind of reaction. It takes a handful of moments for the humor to die down.

“Oh my god,” Shiro groans, rubbing a hand over his face. “That was so not sexy. I think we have to break up.”

“Come on, it was funny and you know it!” Keith loops his legs around the back of Shiro’s legs, yanking him closer. “It’s not like I’m lying.”

It’s a bit of an ego inflater, but Keith’s never been quiet about how much he really appreciates how well-endowed Shiro is. He shakes his head with a mischievous grin, pulling the thin shorts off of Keith. Keith responds by rolling right onto his stomach and the mood killing comment is forgotten in the back of their minds as soon as he reaches back with a hand, planting it on one of the fleshy cheeks and spreading it to show off. 

Shiro’s not going to last and openly groans. He grabs lubricant from the nightstand, spreading it over his fingers. It’s cold against Keith’s hole and he shudders, making an impatient noise into the blankets. “Let me—”

“No,” Keith cuts in, sounding raw and unhinged. “To hell with the prep. You’re a wolf, aren’t you? Fuck me like a mate.” He has a little bit of an idea regarding mating. Sure Shiro’s no actual wolf, but Keith’s come a long way getting familiar with Galran customs and mating is one of them. It’s not a surprise that half of his genes always pull at him. He wants to be prey.

There’s a brief pause, but instant relief when the head of Shiro’s cock presses against his entrance. He guides it in slow, but doesn’t stop. It’s one smooth, never-ending thrust that doesn’t cease until he’s buried all the way. By the time he is, Keith feels absolutely gutted, thighs shaking and desperate huffs crossing past his lips.

He goes to reach between his own legs for his weeping dick but Shiro’s quick to slap it away. Keith looks back to complain with a pointed look, but it melts away when he gets a look at his boyfriend. He looks feral almost. Possessive, maybe. “No touching, Red,” Shiro commands, and his voice drips with a dominant velvet that Keith can’t even think about disobeying. “You want to be naughty, so you’re going to deal with the consequences. You’ll come from being fucked and that alone, otherwise you won’t at all."

It’s not unheard of, Keith thinks distantly as Shiro immediately sets a brutal pace. He has before, he probably can tonight. But he doesn’t have much time to, he can tell by the way Shiro’s thrusts are desperate and hard and precise that he’s already wound tight, ready to snap. Each one knocks the air out of him and tilting his hips up provides him the angle he needs to set his nerves aflame. 

“Fuck,” Keith keens into the sheets, at nothing in particular. He can’t not be vocal, so much flowing through him that being silent isn’t an option. He feels Shiro more like this, when they don’t take the time to play around. Something about the way it’s rushed and hurried ignites Keith. He vaguely remembers they’re still almost fully clothed, Shiro having shucked his pants down just enough to get his cock out. “Fuck, fuck fuck—”

There’s a familiar heat pooling in his gut, on the border of tearing him to shreds. He’s deafened by the noise of their skin meeting, of the growing volume in Shiro’s groans. The bruising grip on his hips, the stars he sees every time Shiro fucks into him deep. Shiro leaning down, husky as he warns Keith of his impending climax. It could be one thing or a mix of them, but Keith feels his skin singe and burn white hot as his body turns inside out. Completely untouched, only aided by his own mind and the glorious man turning him inside out, he comes right onto the sheets.

Keith thinks he makes a noise, but he isn’t sure because the blood rushing in his ears is so loud. He’s pretty sure this is what it’s like to be caught on fire, burning to ashes. At least it’s something fairly close to that. The sight is more than enough for Shiro, who only takes mere seconds until he’s pushing as deep as he can go, folding over and holding onto Keith as pulse after pulse of heat envelops his insides. It’s easily horribly erotic, mind breaking, maybe even enough to fucking transcend. 

They catch their breaths as they calm down and Shiro rolls Keith over, spooning him from behind. He cards his flesh fingers through Keith’s hair. “Well that was something,” Shiro comments with a low chuckle as he tosses the furry headband onto the floor. 

“Uh-huh,” Keith’s eyes flutter as aftershocks are pleasuring waves over his nerves. He feels bathed in comfort. Shiro’s providing him just what he needs, holding him close and littering his glistening skin with soft kisses. “Glad that ended up happening. We should dress up more often.”

Shiro makes some sort of agreeing noise, but is quiet for a second. “I still might break up with you for that comment, though,” he laughs again. “That’s like, the worst thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You love me."

“I do. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/starkillling)!


End file.
